Behind The Suit
by michaelsrouji
Summary: Amy and David thought they would return to their normal lives after the hunt, but a man in grey is following them. He was following them eer since Paris, but now he will make his final confrontation.


_**Behind The Suit**_

When David and Amy returned from Paris they thought all the power and fame would be remarkable, but I guess they were wrong…

The second the landing wheels of the plane had touched the ground, they knew it would be a relaxing day sitting at the beach surfing and tanning, but bothersome news reporters were just flashing cameras and asking questions about why the policemen showed up at Paris? Those reporters are irritating. Anyway, when Magz, Amy and David's babysitter, was guiding them to the entrance of the airport…she noticed something unusual; THE man in grey was following them. In Paris, while David and Amy were underground, she saw at with the reflection of her iPod that a man in grey was strangely suspicious…she didn't mention this to David or Amy because she thought they'd be petrified. But she had to confront him…unfortunately she missed a huge gap.

She told the orphans to sit down while I 'get our luggage'. Which meant she'd go face the stalker like a man…or woman…anyways she was seeing who this weirdo is? She went to the grey man, and unfortunately didn't seem to notice he was holding a gun. He hid that precarious weapon behind the newspaper he used to disguise himself. But the 'disguise' was horrible. Her first words were "Hey! You, Sherlock Holmes! Stop following these innocent kids!" Magz was so mad if you touched her you would be on fire. "Me?" answered the stalker. "Yeah you, Why would I call you 'Sherlock Holmes' you dress like him!" The man took that as a complement. Yet he was incensed with her ill-mannered tone. He took out a hanker chief, and placed it on her mouth and nose. In a few seconds Magz was unconscious. Before she was on the cold floor, she dropped her iPod on purpose for some reason.

"Where is Magz?!" Asked Amy apprehensively, as usual. "Getting our luggage" said David peacefully. Amy didn't listen. Sometimes David thinks she's ravenous and greedy. But at the end she always has his back, like they were stuck with super glue. They went to inspect the crime scene together. They searched each square foot of the airport. Yet they didn't find sign of Magz. Dan was young but extremely smart. Sometimes Amy felt kind of envious: she feels he's smarter than her. Amy thinks Dan is aggravating like an irksome fly, but he always has her back 'Like they were stuck with super glue.' David noticed with the edge of his eye, an iPod. He grabbed it and hid it in his sock. Amy didn't believe this was for Magz, but she went with it anyways.

Oh, the way David missed Magz. He's whimpering sounded like an abused adorable puppy. Amy on the other hand wasn't that worried, but she still missed her. Amy examined the iPod. She knew watching mystery movies would pay off. David thought it would be better to take it to a police department, but Amy said "what's the fun in that?" She took a brief examination of the iPod and opened her eyes extremely that you could see all the whites.

When the man in grey reached an ancient yet modern looking factory, he kicked open the door as if it were his home. "Where are we?" asked Magz anxiously. "My home." He answered with poise. As soon as he kicked the door like a Japanese ninja, the 'workers' all said at once, like robots, "WELCOME LEADER SHAWN." "Miss Magz say hello to my 'special minions'." Magz waved as if her as if she had an uncontrollable funny bone. The man walked smugly down a black and red aisle that led to a painting that had people with bulging muscles, and the person was glasses. One more thing, he was inventing some kind of serum. The second he reached the end of the aisle he turned gently, and said 'Welcome to the secret headquarters of the Korman family."

Amy just noticed, _outrageously_, she noticed that when they won the hunt they had got there powers but when? WAIT! When David and I were underground the last note also led to a unique colored serum. When she and her brother drank it she felt all uncanny however she felt plucky. Mr. McIntyre said that it would make them the most powerful people on Earth. I thought powers as in flying and invisibility. It turns out to be a whole mixture of the branches' capabilities. She and David were up all night on the street creating a magnifying glass, with garbage on the floor.

They woke up in the windy morning, the clouds were grey the sky was not a tiny dot of blue, testing their invention. Unfortunately, it didn't work. They were getting hungrier each hour. When they entered a fastidious and organized restaurant, both they're jaws dropped open. Magz's face was on the screen. The headlines read "Innocent Nanny Kidnapped." MAGZ!

Magz was flabbergasted. She was so perplexed that this old man was the leader of the Korman family. He pushed the inventive picture aside and went down the floor into a hallow room. They stepped into the room and Shawn clicked the light switch, and out came a hallway as peaceful as an altar. They crossed the hallway to an elevator, he pressed up/down/down/up/up/up. The elevator was pushed to the left and they both went to the right side of the entrance to a pitch black room…with one chair at the end. No tables surrounding it, nor chairs or lights. The only they would use was the light of Magz's earrings.

"So there's a man in grey messing with our babysitter?" "That's just ice cold." said Amy. On the other hand David had seen that the man was heading exactly to the souvenirs store. They had to go back to the airport….

"Why are we here" Asked Amy. "The way the man in grey was dragging Magz was south east, so precisely he was heading to the shops, or the ladies room." Amy ignored that disconcerting respond. He entered the shop. He realizes that there are CDs all over the place, except for that one spot. David began stroking the empty shelves as if he were rubbing sun block on himself. Suddenly! The shelf slipped open as if it were spread by butter. Amy turned her head and then when they both fell into a vacant prehistoric sewer. They turned left then right then above then down. As soon as they looked down they saw light yet they didn't see a ladder or rope, or any tools to help them get down. Before they knew it, they decided to jump down a billion meters deep into an abandoned sewer. Not much rulers of the world if you ask me.

Shawn and Magz walked silently down the hall. Looking at the chair…Shawn decided to turn around from the chair and walk back to the airport, but not the same way. "Where are we going?" asked Magz. No respond. Then the intimidating voice came again "The other side." No that meant…_**death**_

She saw the chair back away. It was like Final Destination. He crossed back the hall, then back to the elevator, this time to the left side. He punched in the code…and entered an abandoned sewer.

They landed safely into the water. Amy and David heard a sudden swish… two hidden doors slid open…out came two vicious alligators. David and Amy were in evil vicious schemes but not like this. As the two alligators crawled ahead David shrieked and it echoed the sewer. It reached Magz's ear. "David? Amy?" asked Magz into the darkness as if she were hallucinating. The alligators turned back and approached the man in grey. "I wasn't expecting you David and Amy. I was going to use your pathetic defenseless nanny to get me to you. But I guess I was wrong, she didn't lead me to you, and you approached me like normal people. Now let's see how defenseless your nanny is." He pushed Magz into the water and the alligators attacked. But Magz dodged the gators and attacked the man in grey instead. The fangs of the alligator sank into the man's arm, the two orphans and the babysitter can literally see the flesh ripping apart like an elastic band. The man had blood flowing out of his arm so fast that it looked like a red tsunami. He lost such a grand amount of blood that fainted. He fainted for so long he drowned in the sewer water. As for the gators, they choked on Shawn's fingers. "So do you really want to go home?" asked Magz.


End file.
